When the crashing of tides consume us
by XdancerXsingerX
Summary: When crashing tides consume us who will we have to turn to but those high up. The battle continues for the love Daniel holds for Luce but will this new player be able to end it.


**I don't own the series fallen just love it so much and this is my own little world from the second book flames not welcome constructive reviews and the like are ok you don't like how it is don't read. This is my first time publishing any of my fanfic writings so please be slightly nice i finally got the courage to upload it and please be patient i work on chapters when i get a chance and also i have to go back and re read parts to get some of the story line correct. Only Character in this chapter that i do own is Lillian the Seraph.**

**Recap**

_We met Luce when she started at Sword and cross where she met Daniel, Cam, Penn_**, **_Arianne_**, **_Miss Sophia, and Gabe. All her friends except Miss Sophia when the finale battle came around when she killed Luce's best friend Penn and tried to kill her for not being baptized so her immortal soul is up for grabs to end the battle between the fallen angels and demon. She trusted Cam till she found out what he was. After everything was said and done with the finale battle she was transfered to Shoreline without her parents knowledge to keep her safe from the sect of elders that Miss Sophia was part of who want her dead. When she was also transfered to Shoreline she was told that she would be able to remember her past life with Daniel.__ This is where out story begins..._

**End Of Recap  
**

Lillian sat in her dorm room at Shoreline academy. No one knew what she was and why she was really there one the benefits of being a seraph. Her black hair moved from the breeze coming through the window. It was as black as night but shined like it was laced with stars. A smile graced her lips as an announcer slinked into the room.

"So Daniel is here… send him away tell him it's urgent. I must meet Luce soon and talk to Daniel once again." She walked up and threw on a hoodie and left her dorm room. After Daniel had left the campus (she knew it would set off Frankie and Steven but they would find out sooner or later) She flashed her power in the area sending all shadows away. She continued her way on down to the beach and saw Roland running towards her. A smirk graced her lips. "Good evening demon I see you have joined this school as well." Roland stumbled back at her voice.

"Lily…. What…. Why… how?" he stammered and started to slowly back away. He watched her eyes dim and shake her head.

"I'm still neutral but I have as you guys have fallen from grace but haven't lost much of anything. I'm just not allowed back ever unless I can change things. He can't stand his children like this he is tiring of this. "She started walking again causing Roland to run back down to the party. "You must not tell anyone that I am here no one must know." She hollered after him. As she walked onto the beach she saw Daniel's trail leading away over the ocean. She saw Luce then and walked towards her. "Lucinda Price… I must talk with you… now." She whispered in her ear. The nephilim stared at her as she laced her arm with Luce. Luce just nodded her head and followed her up to the woods. "You may not know me but my name is Lillian. I have known of you for centuries and watched what you have started," she could feel Luce pulling away from her at what she was saying. "Don't fret I'm going to help you master the announcers and gain your memories back. You have a good start on it and I can do things your teachers could never do. I am a Seraphim, One of the most high." She stopped walking and watched Luce stare at her with a look of awe.

"What do you mean you can help?" she whispered. Lily chucked and continued to walk with Luce and waved her hand summoning back the shadows.

"I can summon shadows and help you master controlling them to see the past and remember what you can't. But I can only do so much." She continued on.

"What do you get in exchange for this if you don't mind me asking?" Luce whispered.

Lily smiled sadly and stopped walking she grabbed the nearest shadow and let it snake up her arm. She pulled it down and with the slightest prod got it to expand and show its message. It had Lily and Cam together smiling caressing each others faces and surrounded by bright lights.

"We were lovers long ago but he fell and I watched him from afar and this fighting over you pains me he wants something that will never pass but I hope to get him to realize what we have lost from his folly." She pushed the shadow away and grabbed Luce's hand. "Daniel is coming back I have to get you back down by Roland." As they reached the beach she froze and stepped into the shadows. "Go to him but don't mention me… Cam is with him. He must not know I'm here." Lily watched as Daniel embraced Luce and said he was sorry. She smiled as Cam shifted and unfurled his wings. He was about to take off with Daniel when Roland ran towards him and started talking and pointing in her direction. Luce got a panicked look about her confirming Roland's information. Daniel swooped Luce up and took her towards the dorms as Roland sent everyone away and took off after Daniel. _Of course they leave Cam to take me on. _She ran back into the woods and unfurled her wings and took off into the sky, Cam not to far behind her. She beat her six wings with as much force as she could put behind them and dived down the face of the cliff just to have flames licked her back. She held in a whine from the pain it caused her. If she hadn't fallen it would do no damage to her. She could feel her wings start to hurt from the flames continuing to lick her body. Just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore she crashed into the ocean. _Sweet relief…._ Was all she could think before she was pulled from the water she sputtered for air coughing up water from the force of her impact.

"What the hell are you thinking? You could have been hurt or worse you could be killed." Cam started yelling at her pushing her wet black locks away from her face Concern laced his eyes. He sat her up and pulled her close. "What are you even doing here? How did you end up here away from him?" he whispered as he warmed her up.

"Remember what we did? Who we were? When you fell so did my attention on my duties I was always watching out for you. He finally caught on and he wasn't happy. He through me out to do what I was already doing but without the full impact of falling… I wasn't degraded like you, Daniel and Roland. He allowed me to stay a seraph but with only my immortality not my invulnerability…." He voice trailed off as her shivers began to get worse. Cam squeezed her close. "Where would they take Luce?" she questioned him when her shaking stopped.

"I have no idea but what I do know is we need to get you all warmed up." He whispered in her ear. He lifted her up and furled his wings out and took flight for Frankie and Steven's living quarters. A fire crackled in the fireplace and he heard arguing upstairs. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up in front of the fireplace and headed upstairs to the sound of the arguing. He walked into there office just as Frankie lashed out at Daniel about bringing him here.

"What were you thinking of bringing Cam here? Are you out of your mind he calls the shots when you guys fight and yes I know you guys have a truce but are you serious!" she started pacing the floor till Cam cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you feel that way Frankie but I'm not going to sit around here for too long once everything gets straight with Lillian…" Frankie cut him short with throwing a book at him.

"That's another thing a seraph is here at this school. The problems just keep amounting. First Luce stretching announcers and then Roland joining and then you both showing up and a seraphim." Steve hushed her by rubbing her back.

"She wont cause problems just leave her be Frankie." Daniel whispered. They all jumped when they heard screaming. Cam was the first to fly out of the room followed closely by Roland and Daniel. When they reached the room Cam left Lily in they saw her writhing on the floor in pain. Cam picked her up and held her.

"I caught her with my fire she has fallen but remains a seraph. There is no redemption for her until this battle is done because of me. She and I broke the rules around the same time Daniel did with Lucinda. She is bound to this world till things are set straight. She has most of her powers but he made her feel pain when she is attacked unlike us. There isn't much I can do for her." Luce whimpered when she caught sight of her back.

"Why though why is she here? "She whispered what everyone else was thinking, Roland cleared his throat.

"She told me…. He can't stand his children like this he is tiring of this. I don't know what that means but it must not be good…" He was cut off by Luce.

"She offered me help and protection," she added quickly so no one would get suspicious. "And when I asked her what she would gain she showed me something of what she and…"her breath caught as she looked at Cam he looked much happier now and she didn't want to ruin that for him. "Cam used to be…. Together…" Cam jerked his head up and looked at Luce.

"She showed you that?" Luce nodded her head in response. Cam let out a shaky breath. "She doesn't hate me then for leaving or what I have done."

"Sorry to break it to you this way Cam, but I never could even if I tried." She croaked out in a chuckle. "Yea you may cause me aggravation with what you have done but I will be there and remain neutral and do what I can." Daniel shook his head at her.

"You can't remain neutral forever no matter how hard you try." She glared at him.

"I am a seraph one of the most high…"

"You were a Seraph but that means nothing anymore you fell."

"You would know wouldn't you Daniel but unlike you I can ask for forgiveness because I have yet to pick a side yet to cause harm to anyone. I do what is needed and no one has the guts to do to finish this. Yes I could kill her like a sect of elders would like or I can save her my way. You can't do anything because no matter where you take her I will find her. Even in the pits of hell!" She screamed and pulled away from Cam. "I am one of the chosen to guard our Lord and Father and to protect all of his children and nothing will stop me from that even falling I shall do what is right."

"Falling in love with Cam isn't right. He is a demon now and you know you can't save him." Daniel yelled.

"When all is said and done if I can't save him I might as well cut my wings and live by him as close as I can get. My father is prepared for that to happen he knows he can't stop me. He gives me what it is I wish but he wont give me Cam without a cost." Her voice shook with telling them that bit of information. Everyone stared at her with a new outlook, she staggered a bit with exhaustion from her body trying to heal itself. Her injuries were taxing her even more with trying to block the pain they caused her. She looked at Cam and that's all she knew.

Cam watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to crumple from exhaustion he reached out and pulled her to him before she hit the floor.

"If what she says is true then this truce may be our last one. If she can end this war there may be forgiveness yet for all of us." He looked pointedly at Daniel.

"I don't want forgiveness though I want Luce and she does not have the power to grant me humanity no one does." Daniel gave Luce a kiss on the forehead and walked towards an open patio door. "I will be back soon Luce to check up on you." Luce nodded her head as she watched Daniel take flight and vanish into the night sky.


End file.
